In a component mounting apparatus which mounts a component onto a board, a transportation lane having two rails in parallel is provided so that the board is supported on the lane and thus transported. There is also known a component mounting apparatus which includes a plurality of transportation lanes in parallel on which a plurality of boards can be transported in parallel.
In such a component mounting apparatus, the transportation lane needs to have a width according to the size of a board to be transported. Component mounting apparatuses have therefore been proposed which are capable of displacing the rails of the transportation lane to transport boards of various sizes (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for example). In these component mounting apparatuses, the rails of the transportation lane are displaced according to the size of the board to be transported, to change the rail-to-rail width so that even a large board can be transported.